Someone Like Me
by Poesie-de-Rere
Summary: Wincest. Sam Wesseon est un barman de 22 ans qui travaille au bar "Spider". Lors d'une soirée, il va y faire la rencontre d'un certain Dean winchester. Cette fic est inspirée d'une vidéo géniale sur Youtube : Someone like me de Herebutnotremember. Lisez !


Hey' ! Me voici avec un petit (ou plutôt un long !) OS inspiré de la vidéo suivante : Someone like me de Herebutnotremember (à voir sur YouTube, vous tapez : someone like me wincest). Allez la voir (plutôt après la lecture de la fic) pour voir si j'ai bien réussi à restituer la vidéo. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus si vous me faites une critique négative. Pour ceux et celles qui suivent mon autre fic "Amour de prison", je vais la reprendre mais je voulais d'abord écrire cet Os avant que l'inspiration ne s'échappe ! Je suis tombée sous le charme donc voici l'histoire de Sam Wesson, barman, qui désespère de sa vie de célibataire et qui va faire la rencontre d'un client en peu particulier, Dean Winchester. Je précise, premier lemon ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car il est assez long... Bonne lecture ! :-)

_**Note :**__ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

Someone Like me

**Samedi 14 Février**

Sam se réveilla en sentant un rayon de lumière lui caresser la joue. Il tourna la tête pour regarder l'heure ; il était 10h. La soirée avait encore été longue, avec tous ces gens à servir qui, avec le temps, voulait boire de plus en plus. Sam, 22 ans, travaille au Spider, un bar tout à fait ordinaire où les gens viennent boire un verre entre amis ou décompresser après une longue journée de travail. Hier, c'était vendredi, une veille de week-end, alors pas mal de jeunes étaient venus boire un coup pour décompresser de leurs semaines de cours, avant de renter chez leurs parents pour le week-end. Les verres comme les heures de travail s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse fulgurante pour laisser notre Sam tranquille vers 23h. Mais il ne comptait pas sur sa fatigue pour s'endormir car il savait qu'il allait passer une bonne heure à réfléchir sur son problème du moment : le célibat. C'était son problème quotidien. Chaque petit détail avait son importantce. Comme en ce moment, être seul dans un grand lit double et ne pas sentir la chaleur d'un autre corps. Oh, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas convoité, au contraire, beaucoup de jeunes femmes s'intéressaient à lui, mais Sam aime les hommes, alors vous comprendrez bien qu'il est plus de mal à trouver l'âme soeur.

D'un geste las, il repoussa les couvertures pour se préparer et aller vite travailler, car le samedi faisait partit de ces journées particulièrement bien chargés. Après avoir enfiler un t-shirt blanc et un jean, il alla se laver les dents. Un autre horrible détail du célibat réapparu, le même chaque matin depuis bien longtemps : le verre à dents avec une seule brosse à dents. Quand on est en couple, il y a ces deux brosses à dents qui s'entremêlent et il y a aussi le fait que l'un des deux laisse le tube de dentifrice ouvert et il sèche, ce qui entraine une petite dispute de 5 secondes. Eh bien, même si cette dispute dure 5 secondes, Sam aurait été heureux de les vivre. Il y a pas à dire, le célibat l'obsède, le rend dingue, et le déprime énormément.

Après ce petit moment de solitude, il reprit ses esprits, alla chercher une veste, pris ses clés de voiture et partit en direction du Spider. Lorsqu'il eu garé sa voiture, Sam se dirigea vers le bar et vis un second détail qui allait lui rapeller au combien le fait d'être seul le pesait. Il observa un homme se diriger vers sa femme et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. La femme conduisait une poucette avec un bébé dedans, fruit et symbole de leur amour. Sam esquissa un petit sourire crispé en voyant l'aura de bonheur qui se dégageait du couple. Il avait tellement envie de ressentir la même chose, mais pour cela, il faut être deux. Il baissa la tête, ne préférant plus voir le spectacle magnifique qui lui déchirrait le coeur et entra dans le bar. Cependant, au lieu de se placer derrière le comptoir et de commencer à installer les tables et à préparer les bouteilles, il s'assit devant et commanda à boire à la jeune serveuse blonde avec laquelle il travaillait, Jo.

- Dure soirée hier, hein Sam.

- Ouais..

- T'as pas l'air d'avoir dormi beaucoup.

- Nan pas vraiment.

- Faut que t'arrête Sam, c'est en train de te bouffer cette histoire d'amour qui n'arrive pas. Ne tant fait pas, le prince charmant va bientôt débarqué sur son cheval blanc et t'emmener au grand galop dans les bois !

- Je rêve pas trop tu sais.

- Toujours aussi pécimiste à ce que je vois ! Allez, fini ton verre et viens m'aider, les clients vont bientôt arriver.

Il fini son verre d'une traite et alla rejoindre Jo. Ensuite, il prit une éponge, l'humidifia, versa un peu de savon dessus et commença à nettoyer le comptoir.

°OooooO°

Il est environ 13h. Plusieurs clients sont déjà arrivés et les commandes s'enchaînent. Jo sert les clients tandis que Sam s'occupe de préparer les boissons. En ce moment, il est occupé à couper un citron en rondelles pour décorer l'un des verres à cocktail qu'il doit préparer quand le porte du bar s'ouvrit. Bien sûr, le regard de Sam s'aventura sur la merveilleuse affiche où était inscrit "Have fun this Valentin's Day !" et sachant particulièrement qu'il détestait cette fête en ce moment, il détourna son regard pour tomber sur le choc de sa vie. Un homme venait d'entrer ; il avait de magnifiques yeux verts, des cheveux courts du style coiffé-décoiffé et portait une veste avec un polo en dessous. L'homme s'assit à une table et Sam vit Jo se diriger vers l'inconnu. Elle prit sa commande et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

- Sam, c'est partit pour un whisky - coca !  
>- ...<p>

- Euh Sam, t'es avec moi là ?

- Hein ? Euh oui oui, excuse-moi tu disais ?

- Je disais un whisky - coca pour la 4.

- Je te prépare ça tout de suite !

- Dis-moi, c'est le beau brun qui vient de commander qui te perturbe comme ça ?

- Quoi ? Mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête ! Je sais rester professionnel au travail moi, pas comme certaines !

- Oh ça va, il était mignon le bronzé de la dernière fois et je me suis un peu laissée aller... Mais il y a pas de mal tu sais, et ça te ferai du bien de te décoincer un peu !

- Excuse-moi de ne pas vouloir sauter sur le premier mec que je trouve mignon !

- Ah bah tu vois que tu le trouves mignon !

- La ferme, vas plutôt prendre les commandes que de raconter des conneries, les gens attendent !

- Ok, du calme Spirit ! Prépare donc le whisky - coca tant désiré par le beau goss de la table 4. Et surtout, pas de drogues hein ? ;-)

- Va te faire Jo.

Jo adorait faire enrager Sam et quand l'occasion se présentait, comme en ce moment même, elle ne manquait pas de sauter dessus et de pousser notre cher Sam dans ses derniers retranchements. Mais là, il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison ; l'homme lui plaisait particulièrement, mais avec sa chance, il allait encore tomber sur un hétéro. Cependant, à cet instant, il se dit qu'il fallait positiver et tenter le tout pour le tout ! Seulement, pour un grand timide comme lui, ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Pour le moment, il prépara le whiky-coca commandé et lorsque se dernier fut servit à l'homme en question, il se contenta de lui lancer des petits regards en toute discrétion. Tout se déroulait comme prévu, lorsque le regard de Sam croisa celui de l'homme. Le temps s'écoula alors à une vitesse extrêmement lente, les secondes parraissaient durer des heures. Si les yeux de l'inconnu étaient bleus, il se serai noyé dedans. Il décida de briser le regard rapidement pour que l'autre ne puisse pas lire dans ses yeux le malaise qu'il ressentait à cet instant et il recommança à trancher quelques citrons. Il était déçu de s'être fait repérer comme un débutant essayant vaguement de draguer quelqu'un sans pour autant y parvenir. Jo arriva pour lui dire que le client de la table 5 voulait une bière et il lui demanda si elle acceptait de le laisser servir le verre pour "approcher" l'inconnu. Elle sourit et bien sûr, accepta la requête de Sam. Lorsqu'il passa près de la table 4 pour aller vers la 5, l'homme se leva, trop rapidement à son goût, dit un petit au revoir discret et partit en laissant l'addition et un léger pourboir ; Sam venait encore de rater son coup.

°OooooO°

14h30, Sam a fini son service. Il remercia Jo pour son aide et quitta le bar. Avant de rentrer chez lui, il devait passer faire quelques petites courses à la supérette du coin. Il entra et alla faire un tour dans les rayons. Il s'arrêta à celui des conserves et les observa un moment, en savant pas laquelle choisir pour son repas de ce soir. Il y avait peu de monde dans la boutique, cette dernière était donc très calme. Et c'est là qu'il reconnu la voix qui avait prononcer un discret au revoir dans le bar avant de disparaitre, l'homme au whisky-coca se trouvait dans la supérette ! Etant donné que les étalages n'étaient gère hauts, Sam se risqua à jeter un coup d'oeil par dessus et vit l'homme. En 2 secondes, il s'accroupit derrières les conserves et laisser échapper un petit "merde". Quand il se releva l'homme était partit.

°OooooO°

Dean Winchester, jeune homme de 26 ans, venait de rentrer d'une soirée entre amis. Il racompagna son ami, Castiel, qui avait un peu trop bu et qui par conséquent ne pouvait pas conduire.

- C'était une bonne soirée, hein Dean.

- Ouais surtout pour toi ! Je te rapelle qu'il ne s'agissait pas de TON enterrement de vie de garçon.

- Oh, ça va ! On a le droit de boire un peu quand même ! Et au fait, c'est quand TON enterrement de vie de garçon ?

- Quand j'aurai quelqu'un.

- Tu sais que tu me déprimes ? Tu as toutes les filles que tu veux !

- Cas' tu sais très bien que ...

- Oui je sais, tu aimes les hommes. C'est plus dûr à trouver.

- C'est clair ! Quoi que aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré un barman plutôt mignon et... (soupir) je crois que j'ai un petit faible pour lui, d'ailleeurs je tenterai bien ma chance.

- Ah ! Dean le dragueur, le retour ! Vu tes "attouts", il va forcément craquer !

- Mouais, sauf s'il est hétéro...

- Mais non, mais non. De toute façon, t'es un tombeur alors il finira forcément dan tes bras ! ;-) Et n'oublie pas : Homme qui rit, à moitié dans ton lit !

- Ben voyons, c'est pas plutôt : FEMME qui rit, à moitié dans ton lit ? Allez vas te coucher, t'as pas les idées claires.

- C'est ça ouais, à bientôt mon pote avec ton futur mec !

°OooooO°

22h. Sam est dans son lit et malgré la fatigue accumulée, il ne trouve pas le sommeil. Il aurait pourtant bien aimé dormir un peu et profiter du fait qu'il ne travaille pas se soir. Il avait demandé à Jo de permuter ses horaires pour ne pas supporter la soirée de la saint valentin. Il travaillerai donc demain soir. Mais pour l'instant, ses pensées étaient empli par l'homme du bar. Le coup de foudre, il n'avait jamais connu. Etait-ce donc ça, cette sensation qu'il ressentait, ce manque qu'il allait l'empêcher de dormir un bon moment. Il tournait et se retournait dans tous les sens pour trouver une position confortable mais rien n'y faisait. La nuit allait être longue.

Quant à Dean, lui non plus ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Ce jeune barman l'avait vraiment perturbé. Il avait envie de plus, d'apprendre à le connaître, ... Mais puisque le sommeil ne venait pas, il décida de rouler une bonne partie de la nuit pour s'apaiser.

°OooooO°

**Dimanche 15 Fevrier.**

18h. Sam n'avaitau final pas beaucoup dormi. Il s'était levé à 8h pour passer sa matinée à ne rien faire et son après-midi à trainer en ville. Il avait décidé d'aller au bar à pied, ce qui allait l'occuper un bon moment, le temps de traverser le quartier. Il marchait d'un pas lent lorsque son téléphone sonna.

- Allo ?

-_ Salut Sam, c'est Jo ! Je voulais te dire que j'ai oublié mon gilet au bar hier, tu sais, le gris avec les paillettes._

- Ouais je vois et tu l'aurais laissé où ?

- _Bah justement je ne sais pas, il faudra que tu cherches un peu. Mais sinon ça ne t'ennui pas de me le rapporter après ton service ?_

- Non, pas de prob...

- _Sam ? Sam t'es là ? Oh, Sam, déconne pas !_

- Je... Euh je suis là oui... Merde, désolé Jo, je te rappelle !

- _Sam attend ! Qu'est-ce que.._

Pendant que Jo lui parlait au téléphone, il s'était retourné et il **l'**avait vu. Il s'était complétement figé en voyant que l'homme d'hier se tenait à peine à un mètre de lui et qu'il le fixait avec un regard que Sam ne savait comment qualifier. L'homme s'avança vers lui et commença en premier à parler.

- Salut.

- Bonjour..

- Tu ne serais pas un des barmans du Spider ?

- Euh... Si..

- Dis moi, tu sais à quelle heure il ouvre ce soir ?

- Euh... bah là maintenant, enfin ... J'y allais pour l'ouvrir et euh...

- Ca te dérangerai si je t'accompagnai ?

- Euh non non... Bon bah on y va alors..

- C'est parti !

L'homme avait l'air très calme et zen, contrairement à Sam dont le coeur battait à 100 à l'heure. Le trajet se fit en silence et heureusement pour notre Sammy que le bar ne se trouvait qu'à 5 minutes à pied ! Quand il arriva devant le bar, une impala noire était déjà garée devant et il en déduisit qu'elle appartenait à l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le bar. L'homme s'avança un peu pendant que Sam tournait la petite pancarte Open/Close. Il se dirigea également vers la chaîne hifi pour l'allumer et demanda à l'homme :

- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

- Non pas pour le moment, merci. Par contre, je serai très intéressé par le jeu de fléchettes, tu pourrais m'en passer quelques unes ?

- Bien sûr, tenez.

- Merci et s'il te plait, arrête de me vouvoyer, ça me vieillit.

- Ah euh d'accord, comme vous, enfin comme tu veux.

L'homme se mis à lancer les fléchettes et, au bout de quelques lancés, il réussit à en envoyer une à la limite du cercle centrale. Sam en profita pour essayer de lancer la conversation.

- Alors, ça donne quoi ?

- Tout près du mille ! Je comprends pourquoi les gens m'appellent Dean la fléchette !

- Dean la fléchette ? Euh.. Je peux ?

- Bien sûr, mais tu n'arriveras pas à faire mieux que moi !

- On va voir ça.

En un léger coup de poignet, Sam envoya la fléchette et cette dernière atterrit en plein milieu de la cible. Dean regarda Sam et lâcha un "Impressionnant" auquel Sam répondit : "Ici, c'est Sam la fléchette."

°OooooO°

Le bar était bondé et Sam avait bien du mal à s'en sortir tout seul alors il avait appelé Jo en renfort. Après un combat acharné au téléphone, cette dernière avait finalement accepté à deux conditions : la première, que Sam lui laisse la moitié de ses pourboirs et la seconde était que l'homme au whisky-coca était de retour et elle ne voulait surtout manqué le moment où il allait discuter avec son Sammy. Les gens au comptoir ne cessaient de redemander à boire et Sam vu soulager de voir Jo arrivée. Elle se mit rapidement au travail et il pu alors servir les gens qui s'étaient installés aux tables. Il finit par celle de Dean en lui apportant une chope de bière et ce dernier lui demanda de s'asseoir avec lui. Il lança un regard furtif à Jo qui lui fit un énorme sourire avec un petit clin d'oeil et il décida donc de s'accorder une pause.

- C'est le coup de feu ce soir !

- Ouais, on a beaucoup de travail.

- Je vois ça. Au faite, encore félicitation pour m'avoir battu aux fléchettes, tu es le premier !

- Merci, je m'entraîne souvent quand il n'y a personne au bar.

- Ah, tu ne fais de galipettes avec la jolie barman blonde ?

- Hein ? Euh non non ! Je ne suis pas très doué avec... les femmes et l'amour en général.

- Normal, c'est tellement compliqué !

- Ouais mais ... Ce n'est pas ça le problème...

- C'est quoi ?

- Je ... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler...

Dean vit passer une lueur de tristesse dans le regard du jeune homme. Etait-ce donc si grave que ça ? Cependant, il était bien décidé à savoir ce qui le tracassait et pour ça, il avait sa petite idée.

- Comme tu veux.. Tu as bientôt fini ?

- Dans une demi heure.

- Tu comptes laisser la blonde toute seule avec tout ce monde ?

- Nan ! Jason, un collègue, va arrivé.

- Ok, alors je t'attends.

- Pour faire quoi ?

- Surprise !

°OooooO°

Dès qu'il eu fini, Sam rejoigna Dean et tous deux montèrent dans l'impala. Sam était tout de même un peu inquiet et voulait savoir ce qui trottait dans la tête de Dean.

- Alors on va où ?

- Tu verras.

- Ok..

- Stress pas, je vais pas te sauter dessus ! Tu vas voir c'est trop bien.

- D'accord..

Dean roulait sur une route entourée par la forêt. Il ralentit soudain et pris un petit chemin à leur droite, pénétrant un peu plus dans cet âmat d'arbre. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils arrivèrent dans une toute petite clairière d'où l'on voyait parfaitement le ciel étoilé. Dean coupa le contact et seule la lune éclairait à présent la clairière. Sam sortit le premier de l'impala et ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'endroit magnifique. Dean, quant à lui, pris deux bières dans le coffre, alla s'asseoir sur le capot de l'impala et tendit l'une des deux bouteilles à Sam. Il l'a pris et imita Dean en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Merci. C'est vraiment... Magnifique !

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que ça te plairait.

- Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Assez. J'y viens surtout pour penser à mon père.

- Oh désolé.

- Ne tant fait, ça fait longtemps qu'il est mort. Mais parlons un peu de toi. Pourquoi c'est difficile en amour ?

- Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde..

- Et ?

- Eh bien, je ne suis pas attiré par les mêmes choses que certaines personnes.

- Donc ?

- J'aime...

- Oui ?

- ... Les hommes. Je suis homosexuel.

- C'est tout ? Tu te rends malade pour ça ?

- Bah ça fait 1 an et demi que je suis seul et ça me pèse beaucoup.

- C'est bien, tu attend la perle rare.

- Qui roule sans s'arrêter.

- C'est à dire ?

- La perle roule, passe devant moi et repart.

- Tu n'as qu'à l'arrêter quand elle passe devant toi.

- Je ne peux pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Si elle me repousse, je serai encore déçu et je souffrirai, et je ne veux plus ressentir ce sentiment de dégôut !

- Ecoute, on va faire un truc, ça te dit d'inverser les rôles ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je vais te montrer comment arrêter la perle. Je suis toi, tu es la perle. Là, je vais t'embrasser et c'est à toi de choisir si la perle ne bouge plus où si elle continue sa route.

Sam est sous le choc des dernières paroles de Dean. L'embrasser, il veut l'embrasser ! Et avant que Sam n'est le temps de réagir, les lèvres de Dean sont déjà sur les siennes pour lui voler un baiser extrêment doux. Dean s'écarte de quelques centimètres pour observer la réaction de Sam et, voyant que celui-ci ne bouge toujours pas et le regard avec étonnement, il replonge sur ses lèvres en glissant une main dans ses cheveux pour appronfondir le baiser. Ce dernier devient de plus en plus passionné, Sam y répond timidement avant d'y participer avec plus d'ardeur. Il ouvre sa bouche pour permettre à la langue de Dean d'y avoir accès. Ils se séparent à regret pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle. Dean sourit et lui dit :

- Tu vois Sam, c'est facile d'arrêter une perle.

- Tu.. Tu n'as fais ça que juste pour me montrer c'est ça..

- Et en plus, cette perle a le sens de l'humour ! Tu crois sincèrement que je t'ai embrassé juste pour te montrer ?

- Je.. Je sais pas, je suis un peu perdu là et..

°Ooo **LEMON **ooO°

Sam ne pu finir sa phrase que Dean repartait à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Il sentit Dean le tirer vers lui sans quitter ses lèvres. Sans comprendre comment, il se retrouva allongé sur la banquette arrière de l'impala, Dean au dessus de lui. Il le regarda enlevé sa veste avant de plonger son regard dans le sien et il y lu du désir pur. Cela l'angoissa car ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour avec un homme et de plus, la crainte que Dean le quitte après leurs ébats était très présente. Après avoir enlevé son T-shirt noir, Dean se jeta sur les lèvres du plus jeune et ce dernier passa timidemant les mains sur son dos. Après avoir ouvert le pantalon du barman et l'avoir enlevé ainsi que son boxer, Dean descendit vers l'objet de ses désirs lorsqu'il entendit un petit "non" traverser la bouche de Sam. Il le rassura en lui disant : "Ne t'inquiète pas mon coeur, jamais je ne te ferai de mal ; ça fait peut-être longtemps que tu ne l'a pas fait mais tu vas voir, ça va être fantastisque." Il poursuivit sa descente vers l'érection de Sam sans le lâcher une seul fois du regard. Il déposa tout d'abord des baisers tout le long et sourit en entendant des petits gémissements que Sam essayait de retenir. Il décida de le prendre totalement en bouche sous le cri de surprise du barman et fit de longs vas et viens en essayant de rendre fou le plus jeune.

Sam n'en pouvait plus. La torture que Dean lui faisait subir était horrible. Il essaya de se retenir de ne pas donner des coups de hanches trop forts pour Dean mais c'était difficile. Il sentit soudain une vague de chaleur l'envelopper et son corps se crisper, il allait jouir dans peu de temps. Il essaya d'avertir Dean :

- Dean... A..arrête, sinon... Je vais... ta bouche... Ahh

- Viens Sammy, viens dans ma bouche.

- C'est... C'est SaAHHHM !

Sam essayait difficilement de reprendre son souffle, cet orgasme l'avait térrassé. Dean avala toute la semence de Sam avant de venir chercher un nouveau baiser chargé de désir et d'envie. Il se débarrassa rapidement de la chemise que Sam portait toujours et de son pantalon et boxer qui le gênait trop. A la fin du baiser, Dean chercha dans le regard du plus jeune l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Ce dernier, en sentant l'érection de Dean contre sa cuisse, se sentit de nouveau excité et avait envie de continuer même si l'appréhension était là. Dean lui tendit sa main et il comprit ce qu'il devait faire ; il se mis alors à en lécher trois doigts et le plus agé ne pu retenir un soupir d'excitation en voyant Sam en action. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il se pencha et mis sa tête dans le cou du plus jeune pour y laisser un magnifique suçon tandis que sa main se diriger vers les fesses de Sam. Il le sentit d'ailleurs se tendre et il l'embrassa tout en lui disant des mots doux et des paroles rassurantes. Lorsqu'il glissa un doigt dans son intimité, Sam laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur. Aussitôt, Dean se mit à titiller l'un de ses tétons avec sa langue et le plus jeune sembla oublié un instant l'intrusion. Il en profita pour en placer un second et cette fois, il serra juste les dents. Dean commença alors à bouger ses doigts dans l'entre de Sam et se mis à chercher la boule de nerfs de ce dernier.

Au départ, Sam avait trouvé l'intrusion des doigts un peu gênante mais il s'y était habitué rapidement. Soudain, il hurla de plaisir ; Dean rigola et dit "Trouvé !" Il venait de trouvait sa prostate et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la toucher. Cette sensation était tellement agréable et il ne sentit même pas quand Dean ajoutta un troisième doigt pour bien étirer le muscle anal. Après quelques minutes, Dean retira ses doigts et Sam poussa un grognement de mécontentement qui le fit sourir. Il se baissa pour chercher dans la poche de son pantalon un préservatif avec un petit sachet de lubrifiant. En regardant Sam, il lui dit : "Tu veux me le mettre ?". Il sembla hésiter, puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit l'embalage et le positionna sur le sexe de Dean tendu à l'extrême, et ce dernier ne pu retenir une gémisement quand il sentit la main du plus jeune sur son érection. Il mis lui même le lubrifiant sur le préservatif et à l'entrée de Sam. Il lui souleva les jambes, les plaça sur ses épaules et se positionna pour pénétrer Sam. Il le regarda, sachant pertinement qu'il avait peur. Il lui dit alors de respirer pour se détendre et que dès qu'il aura retrouvé sa prostate, il irait directement au septième ciel. Il se pencha, embrassa Sam et commença à entrer en lui. Ce dernier ne pu retenir un grognement de douleur mais il fut reconnaissant envers Dean qui attendit qu'il s'habitue à la présence imposante de son sexe. Lorsqu'il commença à bouger, il prit en même temps le sexe de Sam et calqua ses mouvements pour qu'ils correspondent à ceux de ses vas et viens. Il alla doucement au départ pour accélérer la cadence, s'enfonçant plus profondément pour trouver la prostate de Sam. Lorsque ce fut fait, l'impala se remplit de ses cris de plaisir à chaque fois que Dean la touchait, les deux corps s'embrasaient encore plus chaque seconde et les vitres furent bientôt recouverte de buée, preuve du contraste entre la température de l'extérieur et de l'intérieur.

Avec la main de Dean sur son sexe et le fait qu'il touchait sa prostate à chaque coups, Sam sentait qu'il allait bientôt de nouveau jouir mais cette fois si, il ne parvint pas à prévenir son partenaire tellement le plaisir le submergait. Il sentit de nouveau son corps se tendre et Dean, ne sentant les parois de l'entre de son homme se serrait autour de son sexe savit également qu'il allait jouir. Il ne réussi qu'à glisser un "je t'aime" et à embrasser Sam. Quand ils jouirent tous les deux en même temps, l'orgasme était si fort pour Dean qu'il tapa dans la vitre converte de buée et laissa sa main glissée.

°Ooo **FIN LEMON** ooO°

Les deux amants reprenaient leurs souffles dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Dean se releva le premier, déposa un baiser sur le front de Sam et lui :

- Je suis désolé mais... on va pas rester là toute la nuit, d'autant plus que ce serait pas mal de prendre une douche et..

- Ca va, j'ai compris, alors... on va chez moi ?

- Si tu veux beau brun.

Après s'être rhabillés, ils roulèrent donc en direction de la maison de Sam et ils arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard. Sam ouvrit la porte et laissa Dean entré.

- Ouah ! C'est grand chez toi !

- Merci, chez toi c'est plus petit.

- Bah je louais un appartement et vu les prix, c'étaient pas le grand luxe !

- Je l'ai eu en héritage quand ... mes parents sont décédés.

- Désolé.

- C'est rien. La douche est à droite du salon, je te laisse y aller en premier.

- Ok, je me dépèche.

- Je vais te chercher des vêtements propres.

- Une chemise et un jogging suffiront.

- D'accord.

Dean patientait en regardant la télé, une bière dans la main. Quand Sam sortit, il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder le magnifique corps qui se tenait devant lui. Cette fois, il en était sûr, c'était le bon.

°OooooO°

Sam se réveilla en sursaut. Est-ce que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve ? En ce tournant, il vit que non ; Dean dormait à plat ventre à côté de lui. Il se demanda alors dans quelle aventure il était encore partit mais il était confiant, il savait que cette fois, ce serait différent.

°OooooO°

10h. Sam se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Quand il entra, il vit Dean en train de "roucouler" avec l'eau dans sa bouche. Il prit le tube de dentifrice et là, surprise ! Il y avait du dentifrice partout sur le tube. Il le regarda de plus près avec un air de dégôut puis tourna la tête vers Dean. Ce dernier sourit et haussa les sourcils d'un air de dire : "Eh oui c'est moi !". Sam explosa de rire, il était enfin heureux.

°Ooo **FIN **ooO°

Alors, ça vous à plus ?  
>Commentez !<br>_Poesie-de-Rere._


End file.
